1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial dental implantation, and more particularly, to a method of designing a dental-implant prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dental-implant design initially needs to acquire a bite mold from a patient's oral cavity. The bite mold includes at least one analog planted in the patient's bone under simulation. Next, a dental-implant prosthesis, e.g. artificial abutment, is created for combination into the analog. Finally, a dental crown is created and mounted to the dental-implant prosthesis to complete the whole design of the dental implant.
Because the connection interface of the aforesaid analog is not obvious, scanning the aforesaid bite mold can only come up with digital data of the bite mold and fails to accurately acquire digital data of the analog. Besides, the combination of the analog and the abutment is provided with specific configuration and combinative directionality, such that the relevant design and adjustment can be applied to the abutment when the digital data of the analog cannot be accurately acquired. However, it is highly possible to come up with an inaccurate abutment to further affect the combinative relationship that the abutment is positioned in the analog, such that it is failed to design the optimal formation of the abutment. In this way, no definite information about the dental occlusion is available to possibly cause malocclusion of artificial tooth/teeth installed later, and no definite information about the dental arrangement to lessen the aesthetic appearance of the artificial tooth/teeth after the dental implantation.